Down The Rabbit Hole
by LadyAshling
Summary: Hermione and Draco are having their usual tiff and a crazy adventure ensues! A/U - somewhat DH compliant Rated T for some language and slightly sexual situations


**Disclaimer:** Not my characters. All hail the the Queen - JKR! I'm just like to make stuff up with her peeps :D

**A/N:** Sorry for the length on this, but I decided not to break it into chapters. I like the flow better. Hope you guys enjoy the story! Please leave reviews!

* * *

"Mudblood! Where the hell do you think you're going?" Hermione twirled around, hair whipping violently around her face, to glare at the smug blond menace on her heel.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Draco Malfoy leaned against a wall to catch his breath before responding.

"I need to speak to you about our rounds tonight. I realize that as Head Girl you make the patrol schedules, but I really can't patrol tonight." He smirked lecherously. "I have other plans."

Hermione snorted as she crossed her arms. "I'm sure that you do, Malfoy. How about saving your 'plans' for a night when you aren't expected to be responsible? Or better yet, grow up!" She turned to leave, but his vice-like grip on her arm prevented her escape.

He was smirking at her, but his flint eyes flashed warningly and Hermione felt a cold stab of fear in her heart. "Tsk, tsk, Granger. I don't think you quite understand. A man has needs and this is the first time I've been able to convince a witch to fulfill them. Ever since the bloody war ended I've been a pariah and no one, not even the younger Slytherins, have given me the time of day. As you know, I'm not a patient man." Malfoy jerked her roughly closer to him and he took pleasure at her scared expression. "Do you understand?"

The brave Gryffindor, the brains of the Golden Trio, could only nod in terror at his menacing tone. He shoved her away from him as though her Muggle-tainted blood was contagious and straightened his shirt and tie that were skewed in their previous proximity. "Good. I'm glad we had this chat, Granger." Malfoy turned his back to her, which was a huge mistake. Feeling the raw magic in the air he spun around to block her incoming spell. He didn't see or hear her speak, but he knew she'd done something when a great purple rift appeared mid-air to his right.

The Slytherin Prince was truly scared now. He was a fool to mess with the brightest witch of their age, a war hero, and Order of Merlin, First Class recipient. Malfoy didn't know of any spell that could tear apart air and he didn't want to stick around to find out what it meant. He tried to run away, but Hermione hit him with a Jelly Legs Jinx and he tumbled, bracing himself for the impact of his body on stone. It never came. He was freefalling through the purple gash. Halfway through his fall he managed to turn over and look up to see Hermione's horrified face staring at him through the tear.

"Bloody hell!" Hermione realized what she'd done when she saw him tumble through the hole. "Oh my god, oh my god…I have to go after him!" She groaned and tried to hold back her terrified tears. "I'm so going to be expelled," she breathed as she leaned forward and began her own tumble down.

It felt like she fell forever. _Now I know how Alice felt falling down the rabbit hole._ She couldn't see Malfoy and she prayed that he would be safe when she reached bottom. Finally, Hermione could see the ground and was startled to see how quickly it was coming up to meet her face. With lightening reflexes she froze her momentum and hovered a foot off the ground before releasing the spell and touching down with a soft 'oof!'

Taking in her surroundings she could see that she was in a large room decorated in dark blue and gold with a couple large couches and a roaring fire in the hearth. It was how she'd always imagined the Ravenclaw common room would be, because that's exactly where she was. The house banner emblazoned with an eagle proved it. Hearing voices she ducked into a corner and cast an Imperceptible spell so she wouldn't be noticed.

"…Charms essay only needs to be three pages, Mia. Everyone knows how brilliant you are, especially Flitwick, so there's no need to obsess." A couple of brunette girls walked into the common room, apparently from the girl's dormitory, and Hermione swallowed her gasp to see herself wearing Ravenclaw colors.

"I know, Ami, but you know how I am. I can't help it. I'm just a perfectionist and anything less is unacceptable. Professor Flitwick cannot possibly expect me to explain all the subtle nuances of this particular charm in only three pages! It's a five page essay, at least."

Ami laughed. "Oh, Mia, what would we do without your incredible work ethic to keep us in line? You make me feel like my four page essay isn't enough now." The girls giggled and headed towards their classes. Hermione stepped out of her corner and gaped at the door the girls had walked through. This could have been her life if the Sorting Hat had chosen to put her in Ravenclaw. People who would have understood her burning need to succeed at everything and worked alongside her, too.

Snapping out her reverie she remembered that Malfoy would be in this world somewhere. She had to find him and fast before he confronted himself and caused a scene. Dashing through the door, Hermione ran from the Ravenclaw tower to the dungeons. When she reached the wet, dank chamber she sucked in lungful's of air, clutching the stitch in her side, cursing herself for getting both of them in this mess.

Not far down the hall Hermione heard the scraping of rock and watched as Slytherins began to file out of their underground lair. Slipping into the shadows she scanned the crowd for any sign of Malfoy, either the one that should be here or the one that fell down the hole with her, but she didn't see either of them. Then, just behind the mass of green and silver she caught a shock of white hair and saw her Malfoy at the opposite end of the hallway. He was furtively watching his housemates leave the common room, obviously waiting for his chance to slip inside unnoticed.

Hermione wanted to yell at him to stop, to let her explain what was going on, but she couldn't with the sea of Slytherins between her and Malfoy. When the last one left the common room, Malfoy dashed for the doorway before it slid shut again, but he missed it. Hermione sighed silently in relief while Malfoy swore and kicked the stone wall.

"Psst!" The blond turned and glared daggers at her. She ignored the fire in his eyes and waved him over. "Come here, you git!" Still glaring murderously he stomped towards her.

"Granger, I've half a mind to Avada Kedavra you right now!" She waved her hands wildly and then cast a Silencing charm so they could speak freely. "What the hell happened? First, you tear a hole in the very air and then your damn jinx sends me _through_ it and now I'm stuck in Merlin-knows-where…with you!"

Sighing, she hid her face in her hands and tried to regain her composure. "Granger," he growled, "I'm waiting for an answer and you have until the count of ten to start talking or I'm going to start hexing!" He clenched and unclenched his jaw in agitation.

"One…two…three…I'm not freaking kidding, woman! Four, fivesixseveneight!"

"Alright, alright! Just give me a minute, Malfoy! I just need a minute to think – to find the words to explain." He crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. "Okay, so, the spell I used was a modification of something I discovered in the Department of Mysteries." Malfoy's eyes widened briefly before narrowing to slits, which made him look all the more like an albino snake about to strike. "When we were there in our fifth year, we discovered a room that held a doorway covered by a thin veil. During our scuffle with t-the Death Eaters that were after us," she couldn't make eye contact during this story, "one of our number was hit with a curse and fell through the veil…killing him the minute he crossed over the threshold." Malfoy shivered involuntarily. "Well, after much research I managed to recreate the effect by literally tearing open reality, except that when people fall through my version they don't die. Instead, they enter an alternate universe. An alternate life. That's why you couldn't find yourself in Slytherin because in this world you aren't one."

Malfoy took a moment to digest her words. "WHAT?! So, I'm trapped in another bloody universe _with you_ and I'm not a Slytherin! And how the hell do we get back to our universe, genius?"

Hermione cried silent tears, still unable to make eye contact with the young man at her side. "I don't know," she whispered. Malfoy fought the urge to AK her. _I can't kill her or I'll never get back. But Merlin help her when we do!_

"Granger, be glad I need you to get us back, but when we do return home remember something for me – stay the fuck away from me." She nodded as she continued to cry. "Fine, if I'm not in Slytherin, I want to know where in the hell the Sorting Hat placed me. Let's go."

Hermione led the way, sneaking them into Gryffindor tower through a secret tunnel, but after an hour of searching it was decided that he hadn't been placed in his archrival's house. Carefully avoiding the students milling about the hallways the two of them slowly made their way into Ravenclaw, which again was a bust. When he found her name on the Top Achiever list in the blue and gold common room Malfoy could only snort. _Typical. She would end up here._ Upon leaving the Ravenclaw wing, Malfoy dragged Hermione into another corner, cloaking them in silence.

He was grinding his teeth in a very plebian fashion, something Hermione would have considered to be beneath his status, as he fought to control his temper. "Don't tell me that you brought me to a universe where I'm a bleeding Hufflepuff!" Hermione bit her cheek to hide her smirk. If he caught her smirking right now, he'd probably kill her on principle alone.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy, it's not like I knew ahead of time."

"That's the problem, Granger! You didn't think of the consequences before you cast that damn spell and now look at where we are!"

Hermione's cheeks reddened in embarrassment and indignation. "How dare you speak to me like that? You've never given any thought to anything you do or say – you just act on them with no thought to anyone, but yourself! And if you do end up overstepping your bounds, your daddy has always paid your way out of trouble, you spoiled prat!"

"Insufferable know-it-all! You don't know anything about me or my father, so don't pretend you can understand why I do the things I do!"

They would have continued their disagreement if they hadn't heard footsteps. Malfoy quickly tugged her deeper into the shadows, both of them breathing shallowly in their anxiety. Hermione gasped when she saw Dumbledore stride around the corner and stop near their hiding place. She could feel Malfoy trembling behind her as they stared at their deceased Headmaster. The same Headmaster that in their universe Malfoy had been ordered to kill after receiving his mark.

Dumbledore looked around the deserted hallway serenely and began to hum in the silence. Rocking back and forth on his heels with a thoughtful expression, he reached into his pocket. Malfoy tensed immediately, assuming the powerful wizard was going for his wand, but he was surprised to see him pull out a lemon drop and pop it in his mouth. One of the paintings took the moment to speak. "Oh, Professor Dumbledore, how has your day been?"

"Marvelous, thank you. I haven't sent a single student to Madame Pomfrey today, but things could change."

The knight on the canvas tutted softly. "Transfiguration is not an easy subject for some. I hope your day continues to pass without injury." With that he gave a bow and left his frame. Dumbledore smiled pleasantly before resting his eyes on the dark corner where Malfoy and Hermione were huddled together. Still smiling he exited the hallway, finally leaving them alone.

Malfoy gulped. "Y-you don't think he knows we're here, do you?" Hermione nodded.

"Dumbledore was never stupid. He knows we're here, in the wrong universe, but he didn't tell us off. Obviously, he wants us to figure this out for ourselves." She sighed heavily. Dumbledore did love to make a lesson out of every experience and apparently this was to be no different. "Come on, let's check Hufflepuff. You might not belong to that House, we could simply have missed your name on one of the rosters." Hermione gave him a weak smile that was meant to be encouraging, but Malfoy was too irritated to see it as a kind gesture. With a growl he brushed past her and made his way to the kitchen where they would find the entrance to the Hufflepuff basement.

Heaving a giant sigh in resignation, Hermione followed briskly behind the young man, trying to keep up with his considerably longer strides. _I can't blame him for wanting to punish me. It's completely my fault that we're here at all…without a way back home. I just hope he decides against murdering me when we return._ She bit her lip worriedly. At least, she hoped they could get home, but she wasn't going to voice anything along those lines to Malfoy.

They reached the tower in record time and quickly snuck in behind a couple of Hufflepuffs with Imperceptible charms. Clinging to the walls and ducking into shadows they crept further into the common room. Malfoy nearly cried out in disgust when he saw his alternate self, sitting at a table, obviously part of a study session. Hermione had anticipated his reaction and quickly clamped a small hand around his mouth so his strangled gasp wouldn't be heard. He jumped at the soft contact on his lips; even more surprised by the heightened reaction her touch caused him, but shook himself mentally. Glaring daggers at the Gryffindor he moved away from her and began to creep closer to himself. _Gods, this is weird. _

Slytherin Malfoy stared in horror to see Hufflepuff Malfoy wearing a yellow and black tie. The yellow clashed horribly with his pale complexion making him look like a wax doll. He was just as horrified to see that his other self was actually studying! Malfoy's didn't study – they didn't need to. They were either smart enough to pass the class with minimum effort or their family name ensured their academic success. Who did this ingrate think he was? He was no Granger or Ravenclaw that actually enjoyed studying!

Taking his eyes off his disappointing twin he focused on the rest of the group. Looking at each face in turn he could say that he didn't recognize any of them, which probably meant they were all blood traitors or Mudbloods. One of the study members spoke into the silence. "So, Siobhan, how are things going with Terry in Ravenclaw?" A pretty blond with startling green eyes blushed at the question.

"Erm, it's going quite well, thank you. What of you and Hannah? We don't have any classes with the Gryffindors, so how do you have time to date?"

Hermione and Malfoy both looked intently at the boy who had initiated the conversation until realization dawned. It took a minute for their minds to accept who the incredibly tall, dark, and handsome young man actually was. Turning to each other Hermione mouthed, "Neville" and Malfoy could only smirk. Longbottom always did seem more like a Hufflepuff than a Gryffindor. Neville blushed, "Oh, usually in the Great Hall or the library. We also meet up on Hogsmeade outings and owl a lot. It works for me because there are few opportunities to screw up and embarrass myself."

Hufflepuff Malfoy gave a friendly chuckle, startling both Hermione and Malfoy. "Neville buddy, you don't give yourself enough credit. Hannah likes you for who you are, even when you are unsure of yourself, besides she knows you're bloody brilliant in Herbology. You make a great couple."

Everyone at the table smiled at Malfoy's words. "Thanks mate," Neville said with a clap on the back.

Siobhan whispered conspiratorially. "I'm curious how Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley don't kill each other! I mean, the Slytherin prince and the Gryffindor princess! Can you imagine?" The table erupted in snickers at the mental image. Hermione stepped back covering her mouth in horror leaving Malfoy to fume alone. Harry had once told her that the Sorting Hat almost put him in Slytherin and he'd begged for anything else.

"I'd be more worried about her ape of a brother, Ron! That boy is dumb as a rock, but he's terrifying when you piss him off." Several of the boys shivered at the idea of Ron Weasley after them. Malfoy scoffed at the very idea that the Weasel could be intimidating.

One of the girls stared longingly at Hufflepuff Malfoy. "What about you, Draco?" Slytherin Malfoy flinched to hear his given name. "Do you have anyone special?" She batted her long eyelashes and flipped her raven hair coyly. Hermione snorted her displeasure and Malfoy smirked at her discomfort.

The blond smiled softly. "There is someone, but she doesn't know I exist." Exited voices began to question him. What House was she from? Was she younger? Did they know her? But he only closed his textbooks gently with a shake of his head and a grin as he headed towards the boy's dorms.

When they were sure he was gone they began to question Neville. "Did you know about her?" Longbottom shook his head. "Come on! You're his best mate and he didn't even tell you that he likes someone?"

Neville shook his head again. "He's really shy and private. I actually think he's a," dropping his voice to an almost silent whisper he continued, "virgin." Those in the study group didn't seem surprised. They nodded amongst themselves in agreement and began to pack up, as well.

Pulling Hermione into a dark corner Malfoy cast another Silencing charm while she reinforced their Imperceptible. "First thing Granger, I hate you! Secondly, there is no way that tosser that looks like me is _actually_ me. I am not best friends with Neville freaking Longbottom, nor am I a virgin! And Harry Potter does NOT belong in Slytherin! I DO!"

With crossed arms she stared at him in an almost bored fashion. "Are you done?" He wanted to keep railing at her, reminding her that this mess was her bloody fault, instead he pinched the bridge of his nose and took a couple deep breaths. Once he'd calmed down Hermione spoke. "Look here, Malfoy, neither of us are enjoying this, okay? I know you just heard some ego bruising news, but that takes a backseat to the bigger picture. We have to get out of here. That's what we need to focus on, not on our alternate selves, no matter how intriguing that may be."

"Fine, Granger, you're right. As usual. Just don't forget that we landed here because of your brilliance." She winced and he was satisfied. "It's late and I could use some sleep. We can't function if we aren't rested. I suggest the Room of Requirement."

Hermione nodded in agreement at his sound reasoning and location. With an elaborate bow and an uncharacteristic sneer, she waved him forward. "M'lord." He returned her sneer and brushed past her brusquely. Quietly they snuck out of the basement keeping a close eye out for Peeves or Mr. Filch as they snuck through the dark hallways towards the Room of Requirement. When they reached the correct hallway Hermione told the room what they needed as Malfoy watched their backs for trouble. Suddenly the great double doors appeared and the teenagers wasted no time running inside, desperate for a safe haven.

Looking at the room Hermione was pleased to see two beds in their house colors. She was never so happy to see the crimson and gold to remind her to be brave. Malfoy also looked reverently at his green and silver bed, complete with heavy brocade curtains. Without another word he hopped on his bed, pulled the curtains closed and began disrobing, tossing his clothes on the floor to make his point to Granger that he didn't want to be disturbed. Taking the hint, Hermione did the same, glad to be rid of him as she settled in for the night, making sure to set an Alarm charm so they wouldn't be found out in the morning.

* * *

Hermione woke in the darkness to strange noises. Grabbing her wand she tensed and listened to every sound until she realized that Malfoy was obviously having a nightmare. With a flick of her wrist her wand flashed the time as 3:30 AM. On silent feet she crept towards the green bed and gently moved the heavy fabric out of the way. He was thrashing around violently, face screwed up in pain and fear, his hair mussed with a few blond tendrils plastered to his wet brow. Her heart broke a little for the scared boy in the bed. "Father, please…don't…I didn't mean to displease you!" Suddenly his erratic movements took on a more controlled twitchy look and Hermione realized he was reliving being Crucioed by his father. A tear fell unnoticed from the young woman's eyes as she cast a Calming spell. Malfoy immediately relaxed as the spell took effect and his breathing evened out signaling the end of his horrific memory.

Returning to her bed Hermione realized that in those brief moments her view of Malfoy had changed. Swearing to never breathe a word to Malfoy or anyone of what occurred she stared at the ceiling as she tried to banish her own dark memories from the war. When she next awoke it was to the screeching of her alarm. With a groan she disabled the charm and sat up to rub the scratchy, under-slept feeling from her eyes. Casting a quick Cleansing charm on herself and Scourigify on her clothes she dressed and opened her curtains to discover Malfoy was still asleep.

"Malfoy," she hissed through the thick fabric. No response. "Malfoy," she insisted. With an exasperated huff she yanked the curtains aside. "Malfoy!"

"Bloody hell woman! Why are you screeching?" His grey eyes popped open and he sat up with wand drawn, only slightly relaxing when he realized who had been yelling.

"I'm sorry, but you wouldn't wake up and we need to get ready and leave. We have work to do and we can't waste time with a lie in." She turned her back and moved away from him so he could dress. Once he was decent Hermione wondered how they were going to get out without being seen, when a back door appeared. Hermione smiled to see the DA's old escape route. "Come on," she said indicating the door. Malfoy only raised an aristocratic eyebrow as he followed the witch.

"Where are we going?"

Hermione put her finger to her lips as they slipped out the door with their charms intact. Once they skirted past some students making their way to the Great Hall for breakfast, she turned around and whispered, "Kitchens. I'm sure I can convince the elves to give us something." He nodded, lips quirking up in what seemed like a smile, not a smirk.

When they reached the painting that led to the kitchen Hermione tickled the pear and hoped that the way inside was the same in this universe. Sure enough the portrait opened and with a quick transfiguration their ties changed colors to reflect the House colors of this world. Once they were in the kitchens she waved over a sweet looking elf who reminded her of Winky. "Miss! What is you doing in the kitchens? What if Professor McGonagall finds out?"

Hermione smiled reassuringly. "That's why I'm here. Professor McGonagall sent me for something extra special. We're having tea this morning to discuss my career options and she asked me to stop by on my way to her office. So here I am!" The elf gave a tiny smile.

"I have just the thing, Miss! I will be being right back!" The elf darted around the corner and Malfoy huffed quietly.

"I can't believe it bought that tripe." Hermione rolled her eyes at him and Malfoy's face flared with indignation, but he was prevented from speaking as the elf returned.

"Here you are, Miss. I hope that Professor is pleased. Enjoy your tea, have a nice day!" There was a pop as the elf disappeared and Hermione took the bundle she'd been given and left the kitchen before anyone began to ask questions. Finding an empty classroom, Hermione opened the package as Malfoy warded the door from intruders so they could eat.

"Mmm! Treacle tarts and some pumpkin bread." She conjured a couple of glasses and filled them with water as they divided the food evenly and dug in. After clearing away any evidence of their stay, the two teenagers headed to their next destination – the library. Thankfully it was empty so the only person they had to worry about avoiding was Madame Pince as they snuck between the shelves, trying to find something that would aid in their escape. After an hour of fruitless searching they were both frustrated.

"I can't look at these books properly when I'm trying not be noticed!"

Malfoy growled something. "Just what do you expect to do about it? We're not even supposed to be here!"

Hermione sighed. "We'll have to transfigure our clothes again so we can remove the charms. It's the only way we can move freely around and actually find anything worthwhile."

Pinching the bridge of his nose again Malfoy reasoned with himself that she was right – again – and that this was the only way to go home and never speak to Granger again. "Fine," he hissed. Releasing a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding Hermione quickly transfigured their things and removed the charms. Three hours and countless books later Malfoy was still frustrated, but Hermione seemed to be making progress by the sounds of her 'oohs' and 'ahas.'

He watched the way she stuck her head in a book and seemed to lose track of the world around her. How could someone be so bloody interested in musty tomes? He'd never understand her, but the more he watched her the more fascinated he became. When she was reading she would run her top teeth (didn't they used to be larger?) across her bottom lip. Her eyes lit up with every breathy exclamation and sometimes she'd frown, drawing down her shaped eyebrows and pouting slightly. Malfoy had to admit that Granger was no longer the bushy haired know-it-all that punched him in third year. She may still be insufferable and way too studious, but she was beautiful.

Now he was frustrated in a different way, which had him thinking about the witch he'd stood up unintentionally and his anger with the Gryffindor returned. Right as he was about to make a smart comment though, the noise level in the library increased as students trickled in looking for a study space. "Granger, we have to go!"

"Just a minute, I think I found something. If I just rework the original – "

"Hermione!" Her name fell unbidden from his lips, shocking them both, but at least he finally had her attention. "We have to go now. People are coming in." Still dazed by his use of her name she stood and recast their charms so they could slip out of the library unnoticed.

"Malfoy!" They both froze in terror at the sound of Harry Potter's voice outside the library. His piercing green eyes were directed in the opposite direction at Hufflepuff Malfoy. Closing his eyes wearily and giving a small sigh, Malfoy turned to face Harry.

"Can I help you, Potter? I have homework to do." Harry sneered, contorting his face into an expression that Hermione had never seen. In a few confident strides he'd closed the gap between the two of them.

With false sincerity Harry spoke again. "Oh, I just wanted to see how your dear Mummy was doing? Oops, I forgot, you don't have one anymore. Now you're all alone with your Daddy rotting in Azkaban." Harry suddenly rushed Malfoy and shoved him against a wall. Malfoy didn't seem surprised. "You should have been one of us, Malfoy. One of the greats! Instead, you chose to be a loser like your Mum. She babied you and practically turned you into a pouf! How else would you end up in Hufflepuff?" Releasing him with a snap Harry pulled back slightly. "Maybe you are a pouf, Malfoy. I've never seen you with a girl, maybe men are more your thing. Which would make you more like your Dad than you know." Flashing him a malicious smile, Harry turned on his heel and entered the library, leaving both Malfoys trembling in his wake. Gathering his strength of mind Hufflepuff Malfoy straightened his robes and left the hall.

"Sweet Circe," breathed Hermione. Malfoy couldn't even look at the Gryffindor. His heart had just been shattered. In this world his Mum was dead. The only person who'd ever shown him any kind of affection was gone. He needed to know more about this Malfoy. It sounded as though his mother had raised him. What a different life he would have had if it had worked out that way in their universe. No Cruciatus for looking at his father the wrong way or beaten to a bloody pulp for daring to have his own opinions. Malfoy learned young that Father's way of thinking was the ONLY way of thinking allowed in his house.

Without so much as a glance in the young woman's direction Malfoy headed towards the Room of Requirement. Hermione wished there was something she could say, but her head was swimming with the image of Harry shoving the other Malfoy, malice oozing from his body. She knew that her Harry had the potential to snap at times, but who wouldn't if they had lived his life? But this – this didn't seem to be warranted. The roles in this universe were reversed; Harry the bully and Malfoy the victim. She was having a hard time wrapping her brain around the idea.

They arrived at their destination solemnly. The room was unchanged, except a tea service with scones and butter was waiting in between the beds. Silently, the two unlikely companions sat on the edges of their beds to enjoy their snack. Malfoy filled his cup and added a cube of sugar, then picked up a second with one eyebrow raised questioningly at Hermione. "Please." He carefully dropped the cube inside her cup so it wouldn't splash on her delicate hands. She nodded her thanks and they resumed their silent musings.

Once the left over tea cooled and only crumbs remained of the scones, they bid each other good night and collapsed into their respective beds. Hermione tossed and turned initially, unable to shake the memory of Harry's face and the longer she dwelled the darker her thoughts became. Eventually her body succumbed to sleep in exhaustion.

A blood-curdling scream echoed through the chamber and Malfoy bolted upright and broke out in a cold sweat. He hadn't heard a scream like that since – "Shit!" His feet tangled in the bedcovers, dropping him unceremoniously on his face, but he brushed aside the slight discomfort and yanked the crimson curtains aside.

Malfoy's heart nearly stopped at the sight of the young woman thrashing around, screaming until she was hoarse, and then he saw it - just as jagged and unsettling to look at as the night his aunt carved it into her skin. Glancing at her neck he could see the nearly invisible scar of where she'd held the knife while Granger had been unconscious. He remembered the bright blood that poured down her forearm and her neck in terrifying contrast to her pale skin. It had taken all his willpower not to throw up or cry to see someone he'd grown up with tortured and nearly killed in his house.

Her screams were rattling him and he felt an anxiety attack coming on. Stretching out his hand he shook her hoping to wake her up. "Granger, wake up! Please, don't relive this…" His throat closed and he knew he was about to lose control. He continued to shake her as she continued to scream and scream and scream and scream.

"Hermione! Please wake up! I-I can't relive this, too, please! Gods damn you, you crazy witch, stop screaming! She's dead, she's gone, she can't h-hurt us anymore, Hermione!" Malfoy was emotionally exhausted and by now he was sobbing over the still screaming girl. If only he had done something, but he wasn't a Gryffindor. He was a coward and he knew it. The guilt continued to eat him as Hermione whimpered in her sleep.

"Hermione, wake up. You're scaring the shite out of me. I-I'm sorry I didn't help you that day." Malfoy could see that his voice was bringing her round. "Hermione, she's dead. Please stop screaming – I can't handle it. Those screams haunt me." Her eyelids fluttered open revealing her brown eyes rimmed in red. "Oh, thank gods, I can't, I can't…" He stepped back from her bed and covered his face, shoulders shaking as he sobbed quietly.

Reaching for the glass of water that appeared on the tea service, Hermione drank and soothed her raw vocal chords, watching the young man who seemed to be made of cold stone crack before her very eyes. When his sobs became tremors he looked at her again with a helpless, forlorn expression. Clearing her throat gingerly Hermione whispered hoarsely in the silence. "Thank you. Ahem, I heard what you said." She made sure he was making eye contact for her next sentence. "I forgave you already. We all did. It was obvious you didn't want to give us away." Her voice gave out, but at least she said what she knew he needed to hear first.

Malfoy sighed and gave her a sad smile. "Did you hear everything I said?" She nodded and his face apprehensive at the idea. Hermione frowned softly before patting the bed in invitation for him to sit down. He did so wearily as she reached into her pants for a spare bit of parchment and a continuous inking quill.

"_What's wrong?_" Turning the scribbled note towards him, Malfoy sighed in response and ran a hand through his hair.

With a mirthless chuckle his voice filled the heavy silence. "I've never told anyone how my family abused me – physically, emotionally, mentally. They molded me, shaped me to be as twisted as them, and at first I did it because they said to and I was terrified to disobey. Over time though I began to believe it myself and that's how you met me when I was eleven years old – a product of Lucius Malfoy's making, a creature he could control and be proud of. Then Aunt Bella was freed from Azkaban and things got worse. My father was no longer the only one who administered the Cruciatus curse as punishment for some imagined slight and my mother was blind to how I suffered." Malfoy sucked in a ragged breath.

"I never wanted this," his words dripped with acid as he displayed his Mark. "I was forced into their game, used as a pawn on a chessboard, and I was expected to play nicely or risk punishment. I know that I've said horrible things to you, even after the war, and I apologize for them. I wish I could take them back because the night I watched you scream as Aunt Bella –" Malfoy swallowed thickly and turned to see tears rolling down Hermione's face.

"You nearly died in my house. I watched your blood as it stained the hardwood floor and I couldn't see anything dirty about it. But it wasn't until tonight when I heard those screams again and watched you relive that day that I realized how wrong I was." His gray eyes fell on her mangled forearm where the word 'Mudblood' had been carved deeply and crudely into her skin.

With a shaking hand Hermione scratched a response on the parchment. "_I'm sorry for your pain and what you endured as a child. Thank you for trusting me to share it with. Your secret is safe with me. And thank you for what you said about me._" He nodded quickly in embarrassment as the absurdity of the situation fully sank into his mind.

"Goodnight, Granger." She shook her head vehemently and then she scribbled something else.

"_Call me Hermione._" Malfoy looked at her in surprise while she smiled gently at him.

"Well, erm, you can call me Draco. It will take some getting used to for me, though." Hermione nodded in understanding, giving a tiny wave goodnight as he climbed into his own bed. They kept their bed curtains open and slept soundly the rest of the night.

* * *

When morning arrived they found breakfast in the room for them, so there wouldn't be any worry about kitchen subterfuge. Hermione once again transfigured her clothes, scribbling to Draco that she intended to go to the infirmary for a healing potion and then head to the library. "Um, Gran-, I mean, Hermione," he paused. It was still odd for him to say her name. "Why don't you research? I know you said to leave it alone, but I have to understand more about me in this universe." Her brows furrowed as she studied him, but then she sighed and shrugged. With a smile she scampered through the back exit towards the infirmary to get her voice back.

When Malfoy was alone he buried his blond head in his hands trying to breathe normally. _This is not good. I think I'm falling for Granger! Bloody hell._ Rousing himself from his introspection he cast the necessary charms so he could walk around and find his doppelganger. It was apparently a Saturday as the classrooms were all empty and most of the students were outside enjoying the weather. Malfoy huffed in frustration. It would take forever to find the other Malfoy if he wasn't with the rest of his House.

Hermione rounded the corner in her blue and gold and Malfoy opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. What if it was the real Ravenclaw Hermione? Slinking into a recessed entryway he waited for her to pass him. Just as she moved past him he could see the furtive movements of his Hufflepuff twin as he followed her. _So, it's like that, is it?_ Malfoy smirked at the irony that his opposite self was attracted the exact same woman.

Glancing to his left Malfoy saw the suit of arms in the corner and had a brilliant idea. In a couple quick strides he was behind the armor and with a well placed kick the suit toppled over, clattering loudly through the hall. Ravenclaw Hermione startled and gave a screech as she spun around, her lips in a perfect circle, and caught sight of Hufflepuff Malfoy. "Oh, Draco," was her relieved response.

His twin resembled Hagrid when he'd been caught doing or saying something he shouldn't. Malfoy resisted the urge to smack his palm against his forehead. "Hermione, are you okay? How did that statue even fall over?"

"I'm not sure. It doesn't matter." Malfoy waved his hand gallantly towards a bench causing Hermione to smile as they sat down together. "How have you been? I haven't talked to you in awhile."

"Good, good," he replied. "Ready for N.E.W.T.S. to be over. Siobhan says that Muggles call it 'senioritis' when you're in your final year of school and ready to be done."

Hermione laughed sweetly. "She's right." With an exaggerated search to make sure no one overheard, she hissed to Malfoy. "Don't tell anyone, but I have senioritis, too!"

The blond man chuckled at her antics and Slytherin Malfoy marveled at how different his facial features appeared when he genuinely laughed or smiled. A sharp stab of jealousy wedged itself in his ribcage. A comfortable silence settled between the couple for a brief time. Suddenly, Hermione cleared her throat and looked directly in the other Malfoy's eyes.

"How are you holding up, Draco? I was sorry to hear about your Mum. She was always very kind to me and I know she adored you." Her small hand was resting lightly on top of his and Slytherin Malfoy felt the same jab near his heart, but he ignored it as he concentrated on the conversation.

The young man gave a soft sigh and hung his head. "I don't know that things will ever feel right anymore, Hermione. It just feels wrong to be here without her. I think its because it was so unexpected. And then everyone treats me like I'm made of glass…I'm heartbroken, yes, but I'm not going to shatter if someone mentions her." Malfoy smiled tremulously. "Mum asked after you in her letters. I think she knew – " He paused and blushed slightly as he looked at their touching hands. "Never mind, it's not important. Thank you for asking though and not treating me like an heirloom vase."

Hermione chuckled lightly at the idea, pleased that the quiet man hadn't lost his sense of humor. "You're welcome. I'm here if you need me. Don't be a stranger."

"I won't. Actually, were you planning on going to Hogsmeade? If you're keen, I was thinking maybe we could go together." Malfoy sat on the bench fidgeting slightly as he waited for her reply. He needn't have worried.

With a smile she took his hand fully in hers and answered. "I would love to." The couple left the hallway with hands clasped and excited flushes coloring their cheeks. When they were completely out of sight Malfoy put the armor to rights and made his way to the library. Once there it didn't take long to find the Gryffindor.

"Grab the books you want. Our other selves just left the castle together and if we're seen it will be hard to explain how we were in two places at once." Hermione stood with a curt nod, shrinking the books she needed and placing them in her skirt pocket as she followed Malfoy to their sanctuary.

Ignoring the large study sized table in the center of the room they hopped on their beds and stared across the space at each other. "So, want to tell me what you discovered today? It sounded interesting."

Malfoy kept his face neutral. "Apparently my other half was raised by Mum, but not the Mum I know. My mother fully believed in the Dark Lord's vision growing up. She never wavered on her stance that being pureblood was all that mattered. Of course, she loved me and she doted on me because I was the only child, but it was obviously not the same childhood he had." He hopped off the bed waving his hands and speaking more quickly.

"His mum didn't teach him those things. Instead, she sounded more like the baking biscuits type and apparently she knew this world's version of you and actually liked you! Can you imagine my mother approving of me even speaking to you?" Malfoy scowled as a thought crossed his mind. His eyes widened and he turned to Hermione in shock. "I think I'm jealous of him!" He sat down on his bed with a stunned expression.

Hermione leaned closer to him. "It's okay to be jealous, Draco." She noticed his tiny flinch and her heart sank at the reaction. "He had a happy childhood and you admitted that yours wasn't. There is no shame in wishing you could have experienced the same." Heaving a sigh he nodded stiffly and then flopped backwards on his bed.

"What about you? Did you find anything that can help us get back?" He shifted his body so he was stretched along the bed with his feet at the top and his head hanging slightly over the end. Hermione changed her position so that she was lying on her stomach across the bed, facing him.

"Possibly. I definitely found a couple of leads that I plan to research, but I was wondering if we should speak to Professor Dumbledore." Malfoy glanced at her sharply. "He obviously knows we are here. He may be willing to tell us more about this universe and he might have an idea on how to return. Remember, he's a brilliant wizard – the only one who terrified Voldemort." Malfoy shivered at her carefree use of the name.

"I admit that you have a point. Let's do it tomorrow though. I'm a little too rattled to absorb any more earth shattering news today." Hermione met his gray eyes that she used to believe were cold and callous and instead saw a tired, scared man pleading for understanding.

"Tomorrow it is. I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." A small food service appeared on the study table at her words. Hermione saw his silver orbs fill with warmth, which caused her cheeks to flush slightly.

His whispered words were so quiet she almost missed them as she headed towards the food. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," was her barely audible response. Falling into their usual silence they ate their dinner and readied for bed.

"Hey Hermione," she froze her movements on the other side of her bed curtains. "I heard your other self mention a Muggle thing. I don't remember what she said exactly. Something called 'itis.' Do you know what she meant?"

Hermione thought for a couple of seconds before giggling uncontrollably. Quickly transfiguring her sock into a nightgown she opened the curtains, giggling even more at Malfoy's confused expression. "Was it 'senioritis?'" He nodded in recognition. "It's really an American term, but it's been adopted in Britain. After going to school for so many years 'senioritis' is the word to describe the antsy feeling of students as they wish their schooling was over and they could move on with life."

Malfoy smirked appreciatively. "That's actually quite clever. I like it." Hermione smiled brightly. "Do you have senioritis? Your Ravenclaw self admitted she did and I'll be honest and say I do, too."

"Yes, actually." Malfoy looked surprised. "What? Just because I like to read and understand things do not mean that I want to be trapped in school forever. I have goals and dreams of life beyond Hogwarts."

"Well, what would those be?" Hermione took in his relaxed demeanor and decided that he was genuinely curious.

"I've thought about working at the Ministry, although I don't know what department. Healing is appealing, too." She gave a frustrated sigh. "It aggravates me that Harry and Ron are already enrolled in the Auror program, yet here I am the 'brightest witch of her age' with no clue what I want to do with my life."

Malfoy chuckled lightly. "Don't stress over Potter and Weasley. You came back to school and finished your education, which gives you more options than them. It's not a bad thing to find multiple careers appealing." He sat up a little straighter as an idea crossed his mind. "Have you considered internships at the Ministry and St. Mungo's?"

Hermione bounced upright excitedly. "I didn't even realize they offered them! That's brilliant, Draco! If I intern for a couple months in each I should be able to make my decision before the Christmas holidays." Without even realizing she'd moved, Hermione jumped out of her bed and launched herself at Malfoy in one of her signature hugs. The man in her arms tensed at the contact and it dawned on her who she was holding. Hermione jumped back in horror, her face nearly the color of the Weasley clan's hair.

"I-I'm so sorry," she stuttered wringing her hands. "I always hug my friends when I'm excited or happy. I won't do it again." Her words sank in Malfoy's brain.

"No! Don't do that." Now it was his turn to blush as she looked at him from the corner of her eye. "It's only…just my family isn't big on showing affection. I didn't want you to think I tensed because it was you. I'm not used to it, but I didn't mind it." Malfoy was having a hard time meeting her eyes when something else she said rang in his mind. "So, does this mean you consider me a friend?"

Hermione hung her head to use her long hair as a shield from his intense gaze. Without her face to study Malfoy's eyes unwittingly traversed her youthful form as she stood beside his bed wearing a knee-length cotton nightgown. He'd never realized how long her legs were. Her voice brought him back from his thought and he shifted carefully underneath the sheets.

"Yes, I do. I forgave you for the things you said to me growing up after the war. I always wondered how much of what you said were really your beliefs and it's hard not to become friends after being thrown in another universe together. And then with our dreams – " Quickly, she clamped her hand over her mouth, her brown eyes large when she met his gaze.

"Wait, 'our' dreams? You were the only one to have a nightmare – " Malfoy stopped, balling up his fists in the wake of some unknown emotion that was threatening to overtake his body. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his aquiline nose as the memories of his childhood flashed across his eyelids. Hermione watched silently, chewing her bottom lip nervously, but recognizing his need for space.

Minutes passed in the quiet until he opened his eyes to see Hermione still standing there, totally silent and his anger washed away. With a weary sigh he asked, "What did I say or do? The only other person who knows – knew – about the dreams was Snape."

Her tongue flicked out to wet her lips before speaking. "You were pleading…I'm so sorry! I can't say it. I feel like I've already invaded your privacy. I swore I would never say anything to you or anyone about that night. I didn't mean-"

He waved away her apology. "But you did see that night. It's not your fault. I should have put up a Silencing charm, but I was too tired." Malfoy took her hand forcing her to make eye contact. "It was about my father, wasn't it? Cruciatus, I'm assuming?" Her silence was confirmation and he nodded sadly. "That one is the most common, I'm not surprised."

Once again he found himself in a sudden claustrophobic embrace from the petite Gryffindor. He felt her shoulders trembling against his body and dampness on his neck. His arms wrapped gently around her of their own accord. "I'm so very sorry. So sorry. I hate that this happened to you," her strangled words made him dizzy. Normally he would have assumed that she pitied him, but there was something in her tone that echoed a different emotion. Malfoy thought about it, but it wouldn't come to him.

Hermione felt his long fingers tangle in the ends of her hair as he pulled her more tightly against his lean frame. His breath was coming in shallow pants; chopping up his words, "Don't be…sorry for me. I-I was such an ass to you. Don't deserve it." His voice cracked on 'deserve' and Hermione pulled back to see his face.

His eyes were red and swollen, but he refused to allow the tears welling in them to fall. "Oh, Draco, you stubborn man. You have no idea how bloody brilliant you are, do you? You're whole life you've competed with Harry for attention, but you didn't need to." He listened to her words with rapt attention. "Even with all that your family and friends did to mold you into something you weren't, you still defied them when it came to it. You didn't kill Dumbledore and you unwillingly told Bellatrix who we were in your living room." The tears finally tumbled down his face.

"You aren't a murderer and you do have a loyal streak. We may not have liked each other growing up, but it nearly broke you to identify us. You did not deserve the life you had – no child does and that's what you were. An abused little boy and that abuse shaped the course of your life without your say-so. You are more like Harry than you realize and just like Harry, you don't recognize your own worth."

They held each other and cried. For each other, for themselves, for Harry, and for every other thing over the past seventeen years that brought them to this point. Hermione hiccupped a little. "I know how you feel about the prospect of losing your Mum." Malfoy gazed at her red, swollen face in surprise. "I Obliviated my parents before the war broke out and sent them to Australia so they would be safe. But the charm has been in place too long now to remove without causing permanent memory and personality damage. So my parents are living their lives without any memory of the child they used to have…and I did it to them." Her final words were barely audible.

"Don't feel guilty, Hermione. You did it to keep them safe from You-Know-Who and it was a very Gryffindor thing to do." A small smile tugged on her lips at his description. "You know, all brave, courageous, and self-less. They were proud of you for seventeen years and they would be proud of you now, you just have to remember that. They're alive because of you."

Fresh tears plopped onto the green comforter. "I know, but now I want to be selfish and bring them home. I miss them."

Malfoy wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I know you do, but you wouldn't have any life with them if they ended up in St. Mungo's. Besides, you have Harry and the Weasleys."

She jerked her head sharply. "Don't I have you, too? I haven't told anyone about this yet."

Malfoy's eyes widened. "I-I didn't think you would talk to me once this is over. Have you really not told the others?"

Hermione turned her head slightly. "They know what I did, but they don't know that I can't bring them back. They send me letters with plans of how we can track them down over the summer break."

He snorted. "They always did need you to spell things out for them, didn't they?" She tried to give him a disapproving face, but her lips twitched in spite of herself. Yes, they'd always relied on her to solve their problems and explain things. Instead of responding she gave him a teasing shove and he chuckled. Suddenly hyperaware of their proximity and how much of themselves they'd divulged, they separated awkwardly.

Hermione quickly returned to her bed muttering a soft, "Goodnight, Draco."

Draco lay down and turned his face towards her. "Goodnight, Hermione." It was the second time in a long time that they both slept without nightmares.

* * *

After a quick breakfast the teenagers slipped out of the Room of Requirement towards the Transfiguration office to see Professor Dumbledore. Malfoy was visibly shaking by the time they reached their destination and Hermione was assaulted with guilt. "We don't have to speak to him, Draco. I should have been more sensitive to how difficult this would be for you."

The proud Slytherin quickly pulled himself together at her words and knocked confidently on the door. Hermione smiled gently at his bravado. "Come in," urged Dumbledore's voice and Hermione's own stomach flip-flopped with familiarity. They both entered with some trepidation. Their former Headmaster sat at his desk with his hands steepled in front of his body. When the two students froze in uncertainty in the center of his office, he beckoned them closer. "Come, come, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. Have a seat. Would you like some tea?"

They murmured their quiet refusals as they sank into the plush chairs on the opposite side of his desk. There was a pregnant pause as Dumbledore waited patiently for one of them to speak. Hermione was trying not to stare at him while Malfoy was looking anywhere, but at the older wizard. Dumbledore took pity on them by breaking the silence.

"I take it you came to see if I knew how to return you to your own universe?"

"How did you-"

"Yes, sir." Hermione glanced at Draco. "I told you he knew we were here."

The professor's eyes twinkled merrily. "Oh yes, I felt the shift when you fell through. Headmistress McGonagall was most upset when I explained that we had double Hermiones and Dracos, but she agreed to let you try and figure things out on your own." He turned to face Hermione. "I must say, my dear, that your convincing the house elves to feed you the first day was very clever. Alas, I removed your need to beg by requiring the Room of Requirement to feed its new occupants for as long as you stayed."

Malfoy leaned back with a quizzical expression on his face. Hermione piped up. "Thank you very much, sir. It was thoughtful of you."

"Now, may I ask how the 'brightest witch of her age' managed to end up in another universe and bring someone along?" The professor leaned forward to hear the story.

Malfoy laughed. "Actually, she sent me through because she was pissed at me and then followed me out of guilt." Hermione was blushing furiously and trying to avoid both men's gaze.

"Really? In this world Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy get along rather well. I take it that you do not?"

"Well, you see, sir," began a nervous Hermione, "I'm a Gryffindor and Draco is a Slytherin and we just fought a war with Voldemort over the issue of pure blood." She spread her hands. "I'm sure you can imagine what sides of the war we were each on."

Dumbledore's eyes stopped twinkling, becoming sad and introspective. "I see. Yes, drastically different. In this world Voldemort was defeated seventeen years ago when he attempted to murder the Potters. However, he did manage to leave a piece of himself behind in young Harry. When Harry was sorted into Slytherin everyone knew the prophecy was true."

Malfoy sat up. "What prophecy?"

"That a new Dark Lord would rise from the ashes of the old and that his reign of terror would be even more gruesome than the last."

Hermione gasped. "Oh, Harry!" Dumbledore looked at Malfoy for an explanation.

"In our world Harry is the Savior. The one who defeated You-Know-Who for good. He's been worshipped all our lives as The Boy Who Lived and he's one of Hermione's best friends."

Dumbledore leaned back once more. "It would seem that this universe is a reversal of the one that you come from. So, you were part of Voldemort's side then, Mr. Malfoy?"

With shaking fingers Draco rolled up his school jacket to reveal the Dark Mark forever branded into his flesh. "It's not something I wanted and it's something I desperately wish I could take back. But my father wouldn't hear of anything less than becoming one of his Lord's followers."

"My boy, you'll find no judgment in this room. I can tell by looking at you that you have suffered enough from the actions of others."

Malfoy nodded. "I was tasked to kill you in our universe. I snuck Death Eaters into Hogwarts using the Vanishing Cabinet. It was the beginning of the war."

Hermione touched his shoulder. "But you didn't kill him, Draco. Remember, Dumbledore already made an Unbreakable Vow with Snape that Snape would cast the curse so you wouldn't be burdened with that."

"That doesn't change that I cornered the professor in the Astronomy tower or that I let the Death Eaters in."

"Did you know that the Headmaster was already dying, Draco?" The blond man looked at the Gryffindor sharply. "He'd been cursed with dark magic when trying to destroy one of Voldemort's Horcruxes. That's why he had Snape agree to the Vow, because he was already nearing his end and he didn't want you to live with that for the rest of your life."

"I see that your universe has definitely had its fair share of excitement and turmoil. I'm sad to see such young people burdened by tragic memories of war and death." Both students jumped slightly as they remembered they weren't alone.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Professor, does the prophecy say anything about someone who can defeat the next Dark Lord?"

"Yes, Miss Granger, it does. 'He will fall in his pride to one who promotes tolerance above all, he shall be deceived by the one unafraid of toil.' I've always believed it referenced a Hufflepuff, like our Mr. Malfoy."

"Draco! In this world _you_ will be the Savior!" Malfoy flopped backwards as he processed the information.

"Mr. Malfoy, in this world your mother raised you to be tolerant and accepting of all people, regardless of magical ability or bloodlines. After Voldemort was defeated your father was sent to Azakaban, never to be released and your mother switched her ideology. Some said that she did it to stay out of trouble with the Ministry and there could have been truth in that initially, but over time she really came to embrace the new views." Malfoy was hanging onto every word.

"She was involved in an accident a year ago. No one really knows what happened, but there has been speculation among those who know of the prophecy that she was the Dark Lord's first victim." Hermione gasped and held her head in her hands at the idea of Harry murdering Draco's mother.

Malfoy swallowed thickly. "It would make sense. As a Slytherin myself, I recognize the tactical strategy of the attack. By murdering my – his – mother he sends a clear message that he's out for revenge. Since she raised this Draco to not care about bloodlines she essentially drew a line in the sand for Potter to cross."

Dumbledore nodded. "I agree. Harry has made the first move by taunting Mr. Malfoy and I'm fairly certain that he's aware of Harry's involvement."

"We saw a confrontation between the two of them," whispered Hermione. "Harry shoved Draco against a wall and said that he could have been one of them. 'One of the greats,' he said and he blamed Mrs. Malfoy specifically for why Draco ended up in Hufflepuff instead of Slytherin with him."

Another heavy silence descended on the room as each person wrestled with their own memories and thoughts. With a weary sigh the older wizard interrupted their musings. "It would seem that we are on the verge of our own war. Thank you for sharing what you have with me. It's given me some insight into our situation here."

The professor stood suddenly and his guests followed suit. "I'll tell you how to return, but first allow me to give some advice. Don't take too much stock in what your Houses are. There is loyalty, courage, cunning, and ambition in both of you – in all people. The Sorting Hat only places students where it believes that students will find the most like-minded people and not be alone. For too many years entire character analyses have been based entirely off which House one belonged to during school and that's a disservice to everyone."

Malfoy relaxed at the wise man's words and Hermione smiled brightly. "In our world sir, you were Headmaster of Hogwarts and the only wizard that Voldemort was terrified of confronting. You are remembered as the Most Powerful Wizard and I was honored to have known you – and now oddly, to share what I thought about you."

"Thank you, Miss Granger. I can only hope to live up to such bold declarations of my character." Leaning towards Hermione he whispered the incantation and she nodded.

Once again, Malfoy felt the raw energy swirling in the room, lifting tendrils of her long brown hair as she focused the magic into one space. "Revertor cael!" With a sharp slashing motion of her wand another purple gash appeared in Dumbledore's office. Before he lost his nerve Malfoy walked over to the professor and shook his hand.

"Thank you, sir, for not judging me today. I wish you all the best during the coming trials." Dumbledore smiled fondly at the young man.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy, in my universe you have always been my favorite student. I'm sure that your Dumbledore also thought very highly of you or he wouldn't have made the provisions for you that he did." Malfoy smiled at that and felt a great weight lift from his shoulders.

Hermione gave him a shy hug before she tumbled through the tear. She heard Malfoy follow after her, but she couldn't see him through the darkness. She kept her eyes peeled for the ground so she wouldn't smack into it. After tumbling through time and space for what felt like ages Hermione saw the end of the tunnel.

Her small cry of triumph was swallowed in the fathomless silence at the sight of flagstone. It looked very much like the hallway they had been standing in only a few days ago. Quickly, she slowed her momentum and timed her landing perfectly. When she hopped up, Hermione saw that Malfoy had done the same and that they were indeed in the same hallway. But was it their universe? Sneaking through the passages as a team they snuck to Gryffindor tower since it was closest.

Hermione whispered the password and the portrait opened. Trying to contain their glee she motioned that she would be right back and Malfoy nodded as he slid into the shadows. Even through the closed portrait entrance he could hear the jubilant shouts of the Gryffindors. "Hermione! Where the bloody hell have you been?"

"Hermione's here!

"Fetch McGonagall! Is it really you? We were so worried!"

And then a voice that still set Malfoy's teeth on edge. "'Mione! You're alive! I missed you."

Her laugh rang through the common room. "Harry, I missed you, too, but before you call for Professor McGonagall I need to explain. Let me fetch something. I'll be right back." The portrait swung open and her beautiful face searched for him in the darkness. When he stepped forward Malfoy was pleased that her features lit up at the sight of him.

"Come on! I want you with me when I explain."

"Do you think it's wise for Draco Malfoy to walk into the Gryffindor common room? Professor Dumbledore was right, but there is still bad blood between your entire House and I. I don't think they'll be as understanding or forgiving."

Hermione put her hands on her hips defiantly. "I don't care. They'll just have to get over the fact that I –" She stopped and couldn't meet his eyes. Malfoy stepped forward boldly as hope flared in his chest. It had dawned on him when he woke up that the mysterious feeling Hermione had expressed last night wasn't pity, but empathy. And empathy usually followed when you deeply cared for someone or even loved them.

"That you what, Hermione?" Her rich brown eyes met his silver orbs as she searched for something. She apparently approved of what she found within them as she smiled shyly at the Slytherin prince.

"That I love you, Draco. I'm not quite sure how it happened or when during these four days, but it was enough time for me to realize that you are the only person who I've poured my soul to in nearly a year."

Malfoy took her small hand in his. "You know more about me than anyone, Hermione. I've told you things that I couldn't admit to myself for years. And I'm the only man that can be your intellectual equal."

She laughed. "I must admit it's nice to not spell things out for you when I'm talking. So, you'll come inside with me?"

The Fat Lady interrupted. "Please say yes, dear, I'm getting rather tired of hanging out to dry."

Malfoy felt his face pull into a genuine smile. "Lead on." Excitedly, Hermione pulled him through the portrait hole. Once inside the Gryffindor common room the accusations and yelling rained down on his head. With an exasperated sigh, Hermione cast an encompassing Silencing charm on the group.

"Good, now everyone listen up. Malfoy is part of the reason I've been gone, yes, but not the way you assume. So sit down and shut up." The assembled Gryffindors still looked mutinous, but they obeyed. "Harry, I'm so glad you came from training as it saves me from repeating the story to you later."

The unlikely duo took turns telling their story over the course of the night. Everyone was so engrossed in what the two had to say that no one noticed McGonagall's silent arrival. When they finally finished explaining what they'd been through their Headmistress broke the quiet.

"Well, Miss Granger, I must say that I'm disappointed that you would cast such a spell and send a student through the worlds. And Mr. Malfoy, I really shouldn't be surprised by your gross behavior that led to this." She glared down her nose at the two students that had severely aged her during the last few days. She cleared her throat. "Did you really speak to Albus?"

Malfoy jumped to answer. "Yes, Professor. He was kind enough to listen to the things I wish I could have said to our Dumbledore."

McGonagall nodded and hastily wiped away her tears. "He knew, Mr. Malfoy. Don't live with guilt; Albus would not have wanted that for you. For any of you. And let me say now, that what Professor Dumbledore said in the other universe about House rivalries should be taken to heart." The older witch turned to leave.

"You mean, you aren't going to punish us, Professor," queried Hermione. McGonagall faced the young woman with a sad smile.

"No, Miss Granger. I think falling through two worlds is quite enough punishment. And I'm afraid I just don't have it in me to give you detention or take away House points knowing you were able to speak to Professor Dumbledore once more. There will be no classes tomorrow so everyone can have a lie in. Goodnight." With a final billow of her housecoat, the Headmistress slipped out of the portrait hole.

Malfoy cocked his head toward the exit and Hermione stood at the signal. Harry began to gesture wildly in affront. Rolling her eyes she replied, "I'm going to my dorm, Harry. I sleep in the Head Girl quarters now. Draco is going to escort me and then we are going to sleep in separate parts of the castle. I will remove the Silencing charm when I leave so you can't yell at me. I'm bushed and could really use some sleep." With a half-hearted wave Hermione bid her housemates goodnight as she left with Malfoy.

Once they were on the other side of the portrait Hermione removed the charm and the eerie silence of the common room was filled with the indignant voices of her friends. With a smirk she flippantly commented, "Ahh, that's more like it." Malfoy laughed with her as they walked to the Head dorms.

"I hope you have a peaceful night, Draco. I'm sure we'll only have more explaining to do tomorrow."

He snorted. "If Potter has anything to say about it, which I'm sure he does, he'll be here bright and early tomorrow so he can hound you for answers. You saw his eyes – they nearly popped out of his skull when you called me Draco."

Hermione's eyes sparkled mischievously. "I know. I did that on purpose. I'm not going to beat around the bush with him or anyone about how I feel for you and he better learn now to live with it."

Tugging a wavy strand of hair behind her ear, Malfoy smirked. "You could have been in Slytherin, Miss Granger."

"Ah, but then you would have missed the thrill of the chase, Mr. Malfoy."

"Touché." They separated reluctantly. "I should let you get some rest. Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Draco." On impulse Malfoy raised her tiny hand to his lips and brushed them softly across her knuckles. Hermione's pulse quickened at the contact and she could see the same emotion burning in his eyes. He stepped back slowly, sadly, but stopped short of leaving the hall yet.

"Have breakfast with me tomorrow? Or lunch? Whenever you wake up and get hungry."

Hermione was still trying to calm her racing heart as she responded. "Yes, of course. Would you prefer to eat at the Slytherin table or Gryffindor?"

"Why not Hufflepuff and throw the entire school off balance," he teased. Hermione tried to stifle her sudden fit of laughter. She could only nod her agreement as he winked and elegantly strode from the hallway. With great effort Hermione calmed herself enough to walk into the Head dorms and sneak into her room. After having her first proper shower in four days, Hermione stepped out of her bathroom to find an eagle owl perched on her windowsill. She took the scroll and gave the bird a treat for his patience as she curled onto her bed to read it.

_Hermione,_

_As you know, I am a man unused to showing true affection and at times it can be difficult for me to share things that come easily to others. I realized that after you professed your feelings for me that I did not. You know me better than anyone, so I can only hope that you did not take offense to my silence, but let me say it now._

_I love you, Hermione. I don't know how I was able to walk away from everything I was ever raised to believe when it comes to you, but over the last few days I saw the real Hermione. You broke down my barriers by seeing me at my weakest and never holding those moments against me. And seeing my other self, my Hufflepuff self, the self that I could have been if my life had been different, with you did a lot to change my perception of you, as well._

_I know that I've already apologized for my previous actions and thoughtless words, but I want to say again that I'm sorry for them. There will be plenty of people in the wizarding world that will try to convince you that I'm stringing you along, but I hope that you'll remember the nights that we comforted each other and remind yourself that they don't know us._

_All my love,_

_Draco_

Tenderly, Hermione tucked the letter into her journal and charmed it to look blank to anyone who might go through her personal effects. Once under the covers she turned her face in the direction of where Malfoy had been for the last four days with a contented smile gracing her lips as she drifted into sleep.

* * *

When she finally roused herself it was almost noon. Languidly stretching Hermione mentally chose her clothes for the day and tasked her magic to pull the required items and lay them out on the bed. Stepping into the bathroom she took care of her needs and charmed her hair to wave softly, removing the bed head look she'd been sporting. Once dressed, she slipped through the Head common room and out the concealed tunnel entrance.

"Ah, Sleeping Beauty awakes." Malfoy stepped out of the shadows with a small grin. Hermione blushed faintly – she wasn't one to have lie ins usually. He chuckled lightly. "Hermione, it's okay to get caught up on sleep after the last few days and then the long night of explaining to your House." He winced. "My housemates tried to mob me this morning, but I set off a few Weasley smoke bombs to escape."

Hermione laughed. "I didn't think you would buy anything from the," she almost said the twins, but Fred was gone, so she rephrased. "From the joke shop." Malfoy noticed her small slip and frowned.

"I was cruel to a lot of people and tried to exert my power over them, but even I can admit that the twins were brilliant. I'm sorry that we lost any of the people we did in the war. Well, maybe not those from the Dark Lord's side who were ready to murder me for my defection, but everyone else."

Unconsciously, Hermione leaned towards him and he folded her into his arms for an embrace. They stayed that way for a few moments, listening to each other's heartbeats and taking comfort from the other, as still fresh war wounds were uncovered. Malfoy suddenly took notice of the sweet smell coming from Hermione's dark waves, which led to noticing how soft her skin was, what a perfect fit she was tucked into his arms, and how much he wanted to kiss her.

Gently, he lifted her face upwards and gazed into her warm honey eyes before tilting his own head down to place his lips against her own. Hermione melted into the kiss by sliding her arms around his shoulders as Malfoy's supple lips expertly teased her mouth. She had experience kissing, with Ron and Muggle boys that she flirted with sometimes over summer break, but kissing the man in front of her made her head swim and her blood boil.

Deciding to stop being a shrinking violet, Hermione opened her mouth a little wider and flicked her tongue against his lips. Malfoy groaned hungrily at her invitation as he responded by sliding into her sweet mouth and dancing with her tongue. Things were quickly heating up for Malfoy as he snogged the witch. If someone had told him a week ago that he would enjoy kissing Hermione Granger and that he harbored feelings besides loathing, he would have laughed until he cracked a rib. Yet, here he was, snogging the daylights out of the Gryffindor princess and loving every second.

They moved apart breathing quickly and stared at each other. Malfoy's eyes resembled pools of liquid steel, swimming with desire, causing Hermione's heart to flutter erratically. Malfoy took in her red, swollen lips, her warm eyes that were practically scorching his skin with need, and her slightly mussed hair. He was painfully hard, but he was sure she wasn't that experienced so he moved his hips away from her so she wouldn't notice.

"We should…go to the hall." Her delicious tongue flicked across her dry lips and Malfoy was forced to reign in his urge to shove her against the wall and have his way with her.

"Yes," he responded breathily. After clearing his throat, Malfoy reached for her hand and they proceeded down the hallway for lunch. Harry followed behind under his Invisibility Cloak in stunned horror at what he'd just witnessed. _Malfoy's got her under a spell or a curse. There is no way that Hermione would be interested in that twit!_ He moved closer hoping to catch anything they might be saying.

"…got my letter? I ran to the Astronomy tower right after I said goodnight."

Hermione smiled. "Yes, I did. It was lovely, Draco, but I was wondering if you were able to say it aloud?" Malfoy looked down ashamedly.

"I wish the first time I'd said it, you could have heard it, but I'm terrified of looking weak, Hermione. In my experience, emotions, especially strong ones are signs of weakness."

They stopped in an empty corridor and she turned to face the blond man gently replacing a lock of hair that fell into his eyes. "We both showed our weaknesses, Draco, and there was no one there to witness them, except each other. I swore never to breathe a word of what happened, and I never will. You can be weak with me – I won't betray your confidence."

Heaving a shaky sigh, Malfoy nodded. "Damn your Gryffindor courage," he breathed with a tiny smile. "Ahem, right…." Hermione waited patiently as he struggled to find the words.

"Breathe, Draco." He took a deep breath, stealing a glance at her, and there was his inspiration. The words came to him unbidden and he couldn't hold them back.

"Hermione, I love everything about you. You're incredibly brilliant and talented, your wavy hair and brown eyes make me weak in the knees, having tasted your lips I can easily say you taste better than anything." Hermione was blushing furiously at the praise. "You told me that I didn't know my worth, but neither do you. You made me a better student, a better wizard, by forcing me to try harder to get higher marks than you in class. And over the last few days, you've helped me become a better man. I know it was fast, but I think there has always been a physical and intellectual attraction between the two of us; we just ignored it. But I can't ignore it anymore. I love you."

Hermione stared at him, stunned to hear so much more than she expected. Apparently, Malfoy needed to share the things that mattered to him more often so it felt less like verbal assault. He waited with bated breath for her reaction realizing he'd overwhelmed her with information.

"Draco…I never knew. You make my confession seem so paltry, by comparison." He barked out a laugh and she joined in with excited giggles. Once they had regained their composure, Hermione found her voice. "You were right, you know. I have always been attracted to you."

He smirked and sent her a naughty wink. "I know. No one can resist my charms." She smacked him playfully as they resumed their walk to the Great Hall hand-in-hand.

Harry was glad he'd cast that Silencing charm on himself because he was hyperventilating under the cloak. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…Hermione and Malfoy! I think I'm gonna be sick._ Harry swallowed quickly a couple of times to stop the gag reflex and sped down the hall to catch up with the other two. He caught up as they neared the Great Hall doors, watching as they squared their shoulders and clasped hands to show a united front.

The usual buzz of the Hall was in full swing with loud chatter, laughter, and the clink of cutlery on plates when Hermione and Malfoy entered the hall. It took a couple of seconds for the Gryffindor table to realize what was happening and then the other Houses caught on and silence descended like a shroud. Hermione passed her House table and Malfoy shook his head with a glare at the Slytherin table as they tried to wave him over. When the unlikely couple sat with the Hufflepuffs, gasps echoed throughout the room, and sent a handful of students scattering away from the duo's odd behavior. McGonagall hid her smile behind her glass as the students' and professor's table erupted into indignant shouts.

Ignoring the madness around them, Malfoy and Hermione quietly filled their plates and tried to eat. When one of the seventh year Hufflepuffs yanked Malfoy up by his tie and demanded to know what he was playing at, McGonagall unleashed a fearsome storm upon the hall, with deafening cracks of thunder and buckets of rain to regain control. Using a Sonorous spell her amplified voice echoed dangerously across the chamber. "SILENCE! EVERYONE WILL SIT DOWN AT ONCE!"

Professors and students alike sulked to their seats, still grumbling about the unexpected turn of events during lunch. McGonagall dissipated the storm clouds and cast a drying spell on the hall. "Now then, if Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy would please come to the front, they have something to share with you." Shooting nervous glances at each other they abandoned their lunch and walked to their Headmistress. "It's alright, you aren't in trouble. I just want you to give a brief run down of how you managed to go to another universe, but I want them all to hear Albus' words about how the Houses are not the be-all, end-all that we've made them out to be."

So Malfoy and Hermione amplified their voices and gave a shortened version of their story. When it was time for Dumbledore's advice, Hermione whispered a spell Malfoy wasn't familiar with as she pulled a small segment of memory from her temple. He realized it was a spell work modification to mimic a Pensieve, except it was audio only as Dumbledore's words echoed throughout the Hall.

"_Don't take too much stock in what your Houses are. There is loyalty, courage, cunning, and ambition in both of you – in all people. The Sorting Hat only places students where it believes that students will find the most like-minded people and not be alone. For too many years entire character analyses have been based entirely off which House one belonged to during school and that's a disservice to everyone."_

Hermione finished their tale by saying. "Those were the last words from the greatest wizard I've ever known. Granted, he was a slightly different Professor Dumbledore than the one we knew, but he was still the same inside. His words are still wise and should be taken to heart." McGonagall gave the pair a tiny nod of dismissal as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Instead of returning to their seats, though, Malfoy took her hand and led her out the door. They rushed to the Room of Requirement and flopped wearily on the couches that waited for them.

Malfoy snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared. "Would you please bring us a sample from lunch? We didn't get to eat." The elf bowed, popping in and out of existence in a matter of seconds bringing them a large platter of lunch options. Once full, Hermione curled into Malfoy's side.

"School ends in a month, Draco, and then things will be easier."

"Will they, Hermione? I doubt it. My name ensures that I will never have a day's peace in my life. Are you sure you want to take that on? There will be no escape and I don't want you to regret any decision you make."

She hugged him fiercely. "I will never regret any decision regarding us. I agree that it could take years for people to be accepting of what we have, but eventually the novelty will wear off and we'll be left in peace." He sighed at her perpetual optimism, it was the Gryffindor in her, but he did appreciate that about her personality. She was right, of course, that eventually people would stop caring and gossiping about their relationship. He only wished that day was already here.

A loud pounding was heard on the door to their haven. Hermione sat up looking furious. "Harry James Potter, you stop this instant! You are acting like a child and I've had enough!" Malfoy smirked as Potter got a true Granger scolding.

"But 'Mione, it's not what you think! Open the door and I'll explain."

Gesturing wildly Hermione yelled, "How do I know this isn't some sort of trick? I know you, this could be a way of getting me to lower my guard so you can hex Draco as soon as I open the door."

"I swear on my parent's, 'Mione, it's not a trick." Malfoy could see her resolve wearing down and he had to admit he wanted to hear what Potter had to say.

"Let him in, Hermione. It's two against one." Tossing him a lopsided grin, she pulled the door open and Harry bloody Potter stepped inside. Malfoy was standing beside one of the couches watching the other man intently. He was in Auror-in-training and he didn't plan on taking any chances.

Harry cleared his throat awkwardly while Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you two! Enough with the posturing, we're all adults. Harry, have a seat. Anyone care for tea?" Hermione tugged on Malfoy's sleeve and the blond sank on the couch beside her while Harry took the couch across from them.

"Erm, no tea for me, thanks." Malfoy shook his head at her offer and she shrugged.

"So, why are you here, Potter?" Malfoy delighted to see the great Harry Potter squirming uncomfortably.

"Hermione, let me say, that I love you like a sister, so don't be mad." Hermione immediately bristled and Malfoy smothered his evil chuckle as Potter quailed under her glare.

"Harrrryyyyy, have you been spying on me? Oh my god, you have!" Potter couldn't meet her eyes and his legs were suddenly bouncing nervously. Malfoy laid his hand on Hermione's knee in a soothing gesture.

"Hush, love, let's hear what he has to say for himself. I admit, I'm curious." The riled Gryffindor closed her eyes and counted to twenty. Harry waited for her to finish counting, having gone through this routine he knew that if he interrupted before she hit twenty, she'd hex him into next year. Malfoy watched the interaction between the two, smirking wickedly.

When she was calmed down, she looked at Harry expectantly. "Erm, you see, I was worried about you last night after you said D-draco," Harry shivered, "instead of Malfoy. I thought maybe he'd cursed you or something." Hermione bristled again so Harry sped up his storytelling.

"I didn't follow you last night, but I waited outside the Head dorms this morning with the cloak." Malfoy narrowed his eyes menacingly.

"Potter, how long were you there," the blond spat. Harry winced at the tone and the expression on his friend's face that said he'd broken her trust.

"Long enough to see you arrive, Malfoy…and to see you two – "

Hermione dropped her flaming face in her hands, whispering, "Harry, how could you?"

"I'm sorry, 'Mione! I was just worried about you and I was still afraid after seeing you –"

"It's called a kiss, Potter. I kissed Hermione." Malfoy wrapped an arm around her shoulders, unconsciously running his fingers through her silky tresses.

Harry looked ill, but he barreled on. "I kept following you guys down the hall and I heard what you said to her, Malfoy. At first I though it was complete bullshit, but then in the hall I noticed how fluid you are together. I realized I was wrong and I wanted to apologize."

A heavy silence descended as Harry fidgeted, Malfoy fumed, and Hermione hid. Malfoy worked his jaw back and forth in anger at having been overheard pouring his heart to his witch and by Potter, of all people! Hermione was mortified that her best friend had invaded her privacy and caught her snogging their once archrival. Harry for his part felt like the worst friend in the world for hurting Hermione, but his brain was still conflicted on how to process the new relationship status of his friend and enemy.

"I think you should go, Harry."

"But, 'Mione, please – "

The slight woman leapt off the couch and jabbed her finger into Harry's chest. "NO! Don't 'Mione' me! I cannot believe you! You spied on me, on us, and then you didn't even have the decency to get lost when we shared a personal moment. Do you realize that was our first kiss, Harry? Our first! And you just stood there under your cloak and watched!" Malfoy watched her shriek and throw her hands around in anger, amazed that such fury could be contained in such a tiny body. Harry's mouth was open in shock at her words.

"You crossed a line, Harry, and I'm not sure I can forgive it. If I can, it surely will not be right bloody now! You need to leave. Go back to your training, as you can see, I'm alive and the great Savior of the wizarding world is not needed at Hogwarts at the moment."

Her words hit Harry like a physical punch in the stomach. He nodded dumbly as he gasped raggedly for air to fill his deflated lungs. Malfoy's own mouth was slack in shock, but watching the way Potter was sucking air like a dying man, twisted his stomach in knots. He placed his hand gently on Hermione's face. "He made a mistake, that's all. I know that you feel like your trust was broken, but it's not irreparable, Hermione. Look at him. You can't end your argument like this. You've been friends with Potter longer than me, and while I love your loyalty to me, you still have to be loyal to him, too."

Tears leaked traitorously from her eyes as she absorbed his words. Turning to face Harry, she spoke again, more calmly. "I'm just hurt, Harry. First, that you would have so little faith in me to think I was cursed and not realize it. Secondly, that you broke my trust and thirdly, you spied on me and invaded our privacy. Why couldn't you just ask me about it later when we were alone?"

Harry was still winded, but he managed to string together a reply. "I was scared for you, 'Mione. Malfoy has been nothing, but a vicious prat to you. His aunt tortured you! I was only trying to protect you." His emerald eyes filled with tears and overflowed, dropping onto his jeans. "I'm an only child and so are you, but I think of you like a sister. I only wanted to keep you from getting hurt, 'Mione. It was the wrong way to go about it and I admit that, but my intentions were pure."

Hermione threw herself at Harry with a small cry and the smaller wizard wrapped his arms around her little frame. "I forgive you, you stupid prat," she stuttered between hiccups. "Never again, though, Harry. Swear it!"

Harry chuckled into her hair. "I promise. But you have to promise to not scare me like that again. Disappearing for days without warning is not allowed. And can we please not hit below the belt when I screw up?"

Malfoy could see the flush reach Hermione's hairline. "I'm sorry for the horrid things I said, Harry. I promise to never say them again." The friends separated and wiped their eyes with smiles. Pulling Hermione to her feet, Harry turned towards Malfoy with his hand outstretched.

"I'm sorry for doubting you and spying. I don't know that we can ever be friends, but I will be civil for Hermione's sake."

With only a momentary hesitation, Malfoy took the hand proffered him and shook it. "Just make sure you knock, Potter." Harry blushed at the insinuation while Malfoy smirked and Hermione giggled uncontrollably.

"You're right, Hermione, I should be going. I've missed enough training and I don't want to get left behind." He gave her a final hug. "We'll make plans to hang out once your N.E.W.T.S are done." She smiled as he left the chamber, likely heading for the Apparition point outside of Hogwarts.

"Come on, I'll walk you back to your dorm." Hermione surprised him by crashing her mouth upon his own, but he quickly reciprocated with fervor. They separated just as breathless and wanting as the last time.

"Thank you for telling me to fix things with Harry. You were right and you kept me from making a huge mistake." She peppered his face with kisses while he chuckled richly.

"I need to be right more often, if I get that response!" Recapturing her lips he kissed her slowly enjoying the many subtle nuances in kissing Hermione. "Come, I should really get you back."

* * *

**Two months later**

Hermione stepped out of her hearth and brushed off the Floo powder that clung to her robes. "You're home early," she said to the blond wizard pouring tea in the kitchen. "How was your day?"

Malfoy shrugged easily. "I juggled some of the investments so they weren't all one-sided. Diversifying the portfolio should bring in a few extra thousand Galleons a month." Hermione grinned behind her cup of tea. He was brilliant when it came to managing money.

"What sort of investments did you make, then?"

He looked at her over his cup, one eyebrow raised, "I actually took your advice and invested in a couple of Muggle projects that look as they would do well in the magical community. I've sent Ivan to sus them out and see if he can funnel their products into Diagon Alley. If it doesn't pan out, I'll know ahead of time and be able to switch the investments before we get burned." Malfoy took a sip and then smiled brightly. "But I don't expect them to fail. It's time we brought some of the Muggle ingenuity in to shake things up."

Hermione squealed happily and that was his only warning to put the cup aside before she plowed into him. They laughed in the small kitchen of their flat as she covered his face in kisses. "I…absolutely love…you…Draco Malfoy!"

"What about you? Have you gotten closer to making a decision on the career front?" She nodded excitedly and reached into her robe pocket to hand him a tri-folded document. He gave her a quizzical expression as he opened it. "Good gods, woman! It's an offer to Mediwitch School!"

Hermione bounced up and down, "I know, I know, I know! I couldn't believe it! I've only been there a month, but they said I have natural talent and an awesome bedside manner. They said they'll hire me once my two years of school are done and during my residency months, they offered to pay me the highest Resident salary!"

"Does this mean you aren't going to bother with the Ministry? Hermione, this is an incredible opportunity, but I want you to be sure."

"Working at the hospital makes me happy, Draco. I feel like I can help people after the horror of war. I'm making a difference. Besides, you practically work at the Ministry calling in favors and organizing new business ventures. I want to do something different." She jumped up and down some more. "I'm going to be a Healer!"

Malfoy wrapped his arms around his witch and swung her around in a circle. His life could not be better. He and Hermione were together and yes, they'd set all the tongues wagging when word got out, but already people were bored of the story. They wanted to let the dark memories of war and blood prejudice die, which gave him a new lease on life. His father was on perpetual house arrest and tried to disinherit him when he heard the news, forgetting that once he turned seventeen Gringotts owled his new vault key to him. Malfoy immediately began re-working his investments, separating them from his father's and cutting all ties with the man.

His mother received a lighter sentence from the Wizengamot and after her house arrest was lifted, she moved to Italy and wasn't heard from again. Malfoy thought it was for the best. In this world, his mother had been very much a believer in the Dark Lord's ideals and he wanted to remove any obstacle to his chance at happiness with Hermione.

Hermione finally told Harry and the Weasleys that there was no way she could bring her parents home. After sharing the sad news though, Hermione was quickly reminded that family wasn't always blood-related. She and Malfoy had already been invited to the Weasley's Christmas dinner. It took some members of the Weasley family longer to accept that she was with him than others and the tension could still make an appearance. They both hoped it would fade quickly. And now, this – Hermione was going to become a Healer!

"Go change. I'm taking you to dinner to celebrate." With a final kiss on his lips, Hermione bolted to the bedroom to freshen up. Only a couple of minutes passed until she emerged wearing a slinky green dress with thin straps that crisscrossed in the back, black heels, and her hair pulled into an elegant twist with a few curls to frame her face. Malfoy felt his mouth dry up at the sight of his Gryffindor girlfriend wearing his colors.

Resting her hand on his arm she winked at the wizard and he grinned widely as he Apparated them to the restaurant. It was an upscale place that only recently opened and he'd been dying to take Hermione. Malfoy helped her order, since many of the menu options were new to her, and they talked excitedly about the changes this would bring.

"With the new investment profits, we could rent a larger flat or even purchase some property and then we could build a house."

"A house, Draco, really?" Hermione sighed happily. "It would be nice to have a place to call ours, wouldn't it? No house elves though." She narrowed her eyes and teasingly pointed her fork at him.

He chuckled and raised his hands in mock defeat. "Alright, I'll break my poor fingers cleaning up after myself." Hermione was trying to decide if she had room for the dessert course and was browsing the options as Malfoy smoothly pulled a box from his pocket. "Hermione?"

"Hmm? I'm listening, I'm just stuck on chocolate mousse or lemon pie."

Malfoy rolled his eyes playfully. "Hermione, look at me." She pulled her eyes from the menu and noticed the box in his hand. With a strangled gasp, she covered her mouth as her eyes filled and threatened to spill over. He stood and then moved to kneel beside her chair, realizing that they had suddenly become the center of attention. "Hermione Jane Granger, you are a brilliant, vivacious woman and I know that I do not deserve you. For some reason you love me and I love you with my whole heart. I only want to make you happy and take care of you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me? Will you become Mrs. Draco Malfoy?"

The entire restaurant waited with bated breath. Would she accept? Or would she realize her mistake before she committed to something permanent? Malfoy's heart was in his throat. He was sure he knew what her response would be, but it was terrifying to be so exposed in a room of strangers.

"Yes, Draco, yes! Nothing would make me happier!" Cheers and clapping erupted around them as Hermione blushed and Malfoy tried to calm his shaking hands as he slid the ring on her finger. Hermione finally looked at the ring instead of the wizard kneeling beside her. A medium sized diamond was the focal point and a ruby, a sapphire, a topaz, and an emerald circled it. Each House was represented to reflect Dumbledore's wise words and to remember their time in a universe when they came from different houses. When a Hufflepuff Malfoy and a Ravenclaw Hermione brought the Slytherin prince and Gryffindor princess together.

The tears she'd been holding back spilled over as she stared into his incredible eyes. "It's beautiful," Hermione whispered right before Draco's lips met hers to the music of clapping and whistling behind them.


End file.
